Dark Angel
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: Kai has been forced to live underground for twelve years and he was never given a reason. Now with his zanpaktou(s) help he breaks out and heads to the world of the living where he stays with his new friend. But his breakout has given him unwanted attention. All he wants is to live normal and enjoy his freedom, but everyone can't get what they want.
1. The Promise

Dark Angel

*Xaine talking to Kai*

-Sign Language-

'thoughts'

"talking"

Prologue

The promise

Kai sat against the wall weakened and tired with his head down. The only light in his prison like room flickered on and off then stayed on. The sound of someone's heels clicking on the floor was the only thing stopping him from sleeping. The clicking noise stopped but he didn't bother to look up because he knew who it was. A hand caressed his cheek then moved under his chin and lifted it. He looked at a hooded figure with blonde hair. The bangs covered their eyes and framed the face. They wore a black beanie, a white t shirt, a hooded jacket, black cargo pants and converse shoes. They had a ball closure ring in the left pinna, and barbell piercing in the right scaffold. They also had ball closure piercings in both auricles. The person removed the hood and moved some hair out of their face. Violet eyes looked into his eyes with worry. He smiles weakly at the person. The young woman smiled and kissed his forehead.

Kai would've loved to hug her but he can't due to the fact that his black straight jacket renders his upper body useless. Xaine Blaz was the visitor's name and only Kai know of her sexual orientation. Xaine was meant as a boy's name. She was given the name Xaine because her father wanted a boy instead. Just like her last name it means unwavering protector. Xaine always stays by Kai's side. She doesn't talk so she uses sign language to talk to people but telepathy with Kai.*Kai I brought you something.* She picked a mirror and showed his reflection in it. Kai had hazel eyes with red surrounding the pupils. His silky black hair stopped at his waist, the fringes framed his effeminate face perfectly. He had milky white porcelain skin that was unblemished and almost shinning. *A mirror?* She shook her head no. *I want you to see yourself smile when I give it to you.* She pulls something out of her pocket and Kai's eyes shine. In her hand and a rose made of ice. *It's for you and you only. It took a while to make but I perfected it, watch.*

She removed her hands from under the rose and it floated on its own. He watched it change from water to ice to fire, then to one made of wind. The final transformation was a real red rose with thorns on the stem. * I wish I can hold it.* Xaine watched his smile turn into a frown and tears brimmed his now saddened eyes. She held his face in her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears. *This rose is also a promise and I promise you will get out of here soon. I won't let them keep you here any longer you've stayed here long enough.*

*Why can't I go now?* More tears threatened to fall.*You will I promise.*Kai frowns and glares*I've been down here for twelve years with you as my only visitor. I haven't seen the light of day at all. No one will give me the respect of telling me why I'm here. *As he started to explain his face was wet with tears. *When the light go out they never come by til a week later. It's too dark here and I can't sleep there are voices in my head.* Xaine pulled him into a hug and did her best to calm the younger boy down. *This rose does more than you think. I will help you get out and you won't have to come back whenever you need help say these four words; Kasai, Kaze, Chikyu, Mizu, and Kori. This only works for you. It has other special features but you'll find out later. I got you something else.* She attached the new accessory to Kai's bare neck. *Don't take it off.*Xaine pulled out a black choker with two charms on it. The first one was a small katana and the next was a scythe.* They will reveal themselves to you soon.* Xaine kissed his forehead and stood up. She put her hood back up and set her hair back in place hiding her eyes.*See you soon* All Kai could do was watch her leave his depressing room wishing he could wave back.

"Kasai." Orange flames surrounded the rose warming up the damp depressing room. After about an hour Kai finally falls asleep.


	2. Emerge Saisei and Kakumei

Dark Angel

Authors note*

Kakumei- Revolution

Saisei -Rebirth

Chapter 1: Emerge Saisei and Kakumei

*telepathy Is Kai and Xaines way of talking

-Sign Language is Kai's main way of talkin to people-

'thoughts'

"talking"

*In Kai's dream* He laid in a grassy meadow looking up at a clear blue sky. He sat up and looked around and smiled, until the sky darkened and the grass started to die. Kai stood up when he heard a rumbling sound and the ground started to shake. He looks down and starts to back up as the ground started to crumble. He took one last step back only for the ground to sink in. Quickly he pulled lifted his foot up and backed away. Kai stopped moving and looked around him to see the once grassy meadow was go-ne. The only thing left was the platform he stood on.

"You are becoming unstable and your mind is slowly breaking down." His head snapped up and he started to look around. "You won't accept your fate yet you have stopped fighting." He then looked up to see two figures floating down to him. The first one was tall with crimson eyes and shoulder length black hair. He wore a black hooded half shirt that showed his toned abs with the hood on. His jeans had a thin chain hanging from his belt loop and buckled combat boots. "Next to him was a man a few inches taller than the hooded man. This man had long flowing red hair that stopped at his waist and piercing blue/grey eyes. He wore a red tailcoat that only buttoned in the middle leaving it open in the chest area and the lower abdomen. His pants were like the hooded man's pants except his chain was on the left instead of the right and his combat boots were lace up. "You're letting your fears take over your senses, which is causing you to be in complete darkness." The hooded stranger said.

Kai dropped to his knees and watched them walk up to him as if they were standing on solid ground. "Do you know who we are?" Kai shook his head no watching them in awe. "Well do you where you are?" Kai nodded yes and pointed to his head. "That is correct, Kai." Both men decide to sit on either side of Kai and both grab one of his legs and pulled them from under him causing him to fall on his butt. "I'm sure you're uncomfortable in this thing." The red head said gesturing to the straight jacket and Kai nodded. He could feel the jacket loosen so he tugged at his sleeves until they came apart.

Kai smiled then laughed as he looked down at his sleeve covered hands. The more he laughed the more the scene changed. When he stopped laughing they were back in the meadow. "Do you know what your laughter means?" Kai looked at the hooded man in confusion. "The thing your heart longed for the most was freedom. Even the slightest bit gave you the happiness you so longed to have but could never achieve."

"I still don't know who you are or where you came from. I know that you are the voices in my head, but…. That's all I know." The men just smile. "Yes we were the voices, but we weren't there to harm you or cause any discomfort. Just like Xaine we are here to protect you…" The hooded man wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap. "To teach you….." The red head moved to sit in front of Kai in between his legs making the young teen nervous. "…and make you happy." They both said at the same time. "My name is Kakumei" said the red head. "I am Saisei." Said the hooded man who slowly moved his hand into the boy's pants. A moan slipped from lips as his penis was being massaged. Kakumei unbuckled the straight jacket and slipped it off to reveal a regular white t shirt. Then his lips locked with Kai's as his hand moved up his shirt to play with his hardened nipples.

Kakumei licked at Kai's lips asking for entrance, and he slowly but surely let him in. Saisei smiled at the cute moans coming from the young teen. Both men removed their hands from his body causing Kai to whine. While Saisei tugged off Kai's shirt Kakumei tugged off his pants. Kai's face turned red as he tried to cover his body. Kakumei smirked and looked at Saisei who nodded. He looked back at Kai grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. Saisei sat on his knees and grabbed Kai's ass cheeks pulling them apart to reveal his butthole. Kai squeaked as he felt wet feeling worm its way into his untouched hole. Kakumei knelt in front of his half erect penis.

He kissed the base then licked up to the tip causing Kai to jump slightly. Kai gasped and wet heat enveloped his ever growing erection. He felt his body being pushed further so more of his penis was being coated with the wet heat. He couldn't believe how much pleasure he was receiving from the two. He gripped on the Kakumei's shoulder panting and moaning at the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Within a few minutes he came in to Kakumei's mouth and every drop of it was swallowed. "What was?"

"It's called sexual pleasure." Kakumei explained as the wet heat left Kai's hole. He gasped when something else entered him. "Are you fingering him now, Saisei?"

"Yeah." He could feel the finger leave then return and curl up. After a few thrusts a second finger entered then a third. Kai cried out when a bundle of nerves were hit. "Found our goal, Kakumei." He continued to hit the bundle of nerves making him become erect once again. He could feel himself being stretched which made it slightly painful. He dug his nails into Kakumei's back as his dick was once again covered by the wet heat he'd grown to love. "I think he's stretched enough." Kai groaned as the fingers and the wet heat was removed. "Don't worry we're not finished." Kai was turned around and pulled into Kakumei's lap. He could feel Kakumei's erection on his back and he saw Saisei's full erection and blushed madly at how tall and thick it was. It was covered in the precum that leaked from the tip. "Are you ready?" Kai shook his head no until he was lifted in the air then was sat back down on Kakumei's erection. "He screamed as he was being penetrated.

Saisei frowned and looked at Kakumei. "He said he wasn't ready." Kakumei kissed the back of his shoulder to reassure him. "I'm sorry, I'll try and be gentle. Just let me get the rest in." Kai's eyes widened realizing what he said. 'This was only part of it.?' Kakumei pulled down until Kai was sat in his lap."Wow, you're a lot tighter than I thought." He then put his hands under Kai's thighs and waited until Kai could adjust. Saisei moved closer and pulled him into a kiss as Kakumei's thrusts started and a slow pace. With one hand used grab his and Kai's erections rubbing them together. He then turned he head to deepen the kiss wrestling his tongue with Kai's. Kai moaned into the kiss as his pleasure increased tenfold. His thrusts himself more into Saisei's hand as Kakumei found the bundle of nerves that gave him so much pleasure before. Saisei moved from his lips to his left nipple. "Please don't hide any sign of pleasure from us we want you to experience happiness." Kakumei explained as his thrusts came harder and faster still pounding his pleasure spot.

Heat began to pool in his stomach then he came full force all over his and Saisei's stomach and chest. Kakumei came soon after filling him to the brim with the white liquid. Saisei let his and Kai's erection go letting Kai lean forward on his chest. "Switch positions?" The red head asked the hooded man who nodded. Kai was suddenly turned around to face the smirking red head who grabbed his wrists and pulled him forward so now he was on his hands and knees. Saisei knelt behind Kai and poked at his entrance, while Kakumei crawled underneath Kai and positioned his face under Kai's limp cock and his half hard cock laid underneath Kai's face. Kai's face burned from embarrassment at the position he was in.

Saisei pushed half of his cock in only for Kai to squeeze tight immediately stop any further penetration. "Kai, you need to relax." Kakumei stated taking Kai's length in his hand. Saisei was two sizes bigger than Kakumei so it hurt more. He squeezes Kakumei's legs as Saisei pushed the rest of his length in. "Ngh." "Dammit, you're so damn tight." Saisei pulled out then pushed back in drawing out a moan. "I said that earlier at least I loosened him." Kakumei said before sucking on the tip making Kai unconsciously lower himself more into Kakumei's mouth. Kai watched Kakumei's dick suddenly sprang up touching his lips. He could hear the moans coming from below him, but what caught him off guard was when the red head decides to thrust his dick into his mouth.

He suddenly saw stars as Saisei pounded into his prostate. Kai panted and moaned as the previous pleasure he received fled back with full force. Kai pushed Kakumei back down and sucked on the tip. He slowly took in more and more until his nose touched pubic hair. His tongue rubbed over the tip that leaked precum. "Fuck." Saisei pounded into him faster and harder until he spilled his seed into Kai. As if a chain reaction Kai came into Kakumei's mouth and Kakumei came into Kai's mouth causing him to choke on his salty milky substance. Saisei wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and sat him in his lap with his dick still inside. "I really want to stay inside you, but…." Kakumei sat up and sat in front of Kai and looked into his lust filled eyes. "We need to get you out of this prison."


	3. Welcome To The Seretei

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Seretei

Kai woke up to see that he was still in the room with the straight jacket and the burning rose. He frowned realizing that everything that happened was all in his head. **'Don't start moping now.'** Said a voice in his head. **'And what happened there was real. So don't start saying thinking it was all a dream.'** Continued another voice. Kai's face was beet red. **'Awe cute, Saisei he's blushing.'**

'**Yes I can see that, Kakumei.' **Kai crawled over to the fire and moved his upper body towards and watched it burn away the jacket. He ripped the rest away and stretched his body and wiggled his bare toes. "Chikyu." The once burning rose changed back to a real rose. He picked up the rose and put it in his pants pocket. Kai stopped in front of the door and touched it with his hand**. 'Focus your energy into your hand s and hit the door.' **

Kai did as he was told concentrating his energy and touching the door. As soon as he did the door flew off the hinges hitting a nearby wall. **'Or you can just touch it.**' Saisei finished with little shock in his voice**. **Kai look at his hands in shock and confusion. He could hear laughter echoing in his head. **'Stronger than you estimated, huh Saisei?' ** Kakumei said between laughter. Kai casually walked down the pathway and stopped in front of a pair of double doors. '**Kai, there's spiritual pressure coming from behind these doors be careful.' **Kakumei warned as Kai pushed open the doors. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun rays. He lifted his arms slightly so his eyes slowly adjust to the light.

Kai's eyes shimmer in pure delight at the sight of trees, flowers, green grass, and the blue sky. He walked further outside and wiggled his toes on the soft grass. He then lifted a finger and let a butterfly rest on his finger. He laughs while he held out his arm to let a baby bird rest on it. **'Kai, we know you're happy to get out but we have to go, now.**' Kai snapped out of it in time to watch the bird and butterfly fly away. **'You need to head to the seretei where the soul reapers are. We need to get someone to open the senkaimon so you can leave. You'll know when you see a large wall surrounding the building structures.' **Kai nodded and walked straight ahead looking around for his destination**.**

After about an hour of walking he reached the large wall that Saisei mention but the entrance was blocked by a sleeping giant. Kai walked up to the giant and looked up at him. Kai tugged at his hakama but the giant didn't budge. **'Time for you to learn to phase through solid objects, kid.' Kakumei stated.** 'I can do that?'

'**You're stronger than you think, Kai. Your power isn't fully developed and it's rather unstable since you haven't been able to practice and hone your skills you're unbalanced.'** Saisei explained **'Touch the sword on your choker and say Gosuto' **Kai did as he was told and the blade on his neck glowed. As the glow subsided he was completely see through. He walked through the giant causing him to jolt awake. Kai immediately turned around to look at the giant "Whose there?" Kai started to panic. **'Kai you have to calm down or Gosuto won't work. He'll see you.' **Both warned slightly panicking. As the giant stood up and turned around Kai was completely visible.

Kai's heart sped up as the giant looked down at Kai. "Who are you? How'd you get passed me?" Kai bit his lip as the giant raised his giant axes. "No matter I Jiadanbo Ikkanzaka and in order for you to get through you must defeat me in battle, ryoka". Kai jumped back as the weapons were slammed onto the ground. He kept dodging until he was finally caught off guard. The cleaver was slammed down but Kai caught it with his bare hand temporarily shocking the giant. "Wh-what? You caught it." He squeezed tighter causing the blade took crack the crumble to pieces. All that was left was the hilt. Tears welled up in the giants eyes. "You broke my…" He finally cried out and slammed at the ground. "You broke them"

'**Awe man what a baby.' **Saisei groaned while they all watched the scene before them. He walked up to the giant who stopped his blubbering and watched him. Kai touched the hilts and watched his hands glowed. White tendril swirled around them as the axes began to rematerialize. The tendrils disappeared to show newly developed axes as if it never happened. The giant Jidanbo picked Kai up and hugged him. "Thank you for being such a worthy opponent and fixing my axes. How can I repay you?" Kai smiled and pointed to the gate."

Kai was set back on the ground and he watched the giant lift the gate letting him through. He waved goodbye to the giant who waved back. "Goodbye, Ryoka."

Behind the wall

In the captain's hall the captains of the thirteen court guard squads gathered in their respective positions and waited for the meeting to be called to order. An old man with a long white beard and a wooden cane in a captain's uniform sat in a chair before the rest of the captains. "I have called this meeting to discuss a very important matter-"His speech was interrupted by the doors opening and a man in a black ninja outfit bowing on one knee.

"Pardon my intrusion, but the Raizen boy has escaped his holding cell and has defeated the gatekeeper Jidanbo Ikkanzaka." The man informed. The old man slammed down his cane in anger." How could you let this happen?! He was to be put under twenty four hour surveillance."

"We believe he is going after his guardian, Xaine Engel." The first captain turned from the man to the other captains. "We will meet again tomorrow at noon. Your priorities are to find and detain the boy no matter what. You are to send in the lieutenants of every squad to detain him. If found arrest Xaine Engel for she is to be executed for treason."

"With all due respect, Captain must we send all of our lieutenants to apprehend one person. Is he really that strong?" The old man's gaze was directed the shortest of the captains. He had snow white hair and blue eyes. "His strength has no boundaries. It surpasses even the captain of the thirteen court guard squads." The old man explained. Silent shock spread throughout the room. "Then why send our captains on a suicide mission?" asked another captain. She wore her hair cut short with a long braid in the back. Her violet eyes glared at the captain. "His skills haven't matured enough to become that big a threat otherwise I wouldn't have sent in your lieutenants."

"But to send all of them at once." The white haired captain argued. "You may interfere if your lieutenants have failed in detaining him. The reason I have not informed you of this matter before is because he was sealed underground for twelve years and has remained dormant until now. You have received your orders so return to your posts and act immediately. You're dismissed."


	4. So Close To Freedom

Chapter 3: So close to freedom.

**Sorry it's kinda short **

'**Someone is coming this way and fast.' **Kai hid behind a nearby building completely hiding his reitsu. "So do you understand why we're looking for some kid?" Kai hid behind some nearby crates and watched. "I don't know, but I hope he's cute." At least four people stood in front of the building. "We don't even know who we're looking for, so how can we detain what we know nothing about?"

"Detain?" Kai started to panic again. **'Dammit Kai! Stop freaking out you'll blow your cover!' **Saisei yelled, which didn't help the situation. 'I don't want to go back and stop yelling at me' '**Well, the fucking reason you keep getting caught is because you're always freaking out. Stay the fuck calm for once.'**

Kai frowned and his reitsu increased by the minute. "Do you feel that?" The first one to notice was a red haired man with spiky hair put into a ponytail and tattoos. "Now that you mention it Renji, I feel it too." A woman with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes with a beauty mark on her cheek with rather large breasts. "Alright we know you're there come on out." The red head said.

Kai slowly crept out from behind the crate and walked toward the doorway frowning and slightly panicked. "Are you the ryoka they sent us to find?" The people in similar clothing readied themselves for a fight holding out their zanpakto. "Well…. that is what the giant called me, so I guess so. Is that bad?" Kai asked the people unknown to him. "Who are you?" The question came from the shortest of the three with black hair and violet eyes. Kai slightly tensed at the questions also notiving their zanpaktos were out. "Do we really need to fight? I don't want to I just want to find…"

'**Kai, don't explain to them just leave.' **Saisei said impatiently**. 'Kai don't let Saisei get to you he's just bitchy because you left so soon and he wanted to fuck you more.' **

'**Dammit, Kakumei go fuck yourself.' **Kai looked down at it hands nervously. "Im sorry, but…." Kai started to walk away one of the strangers voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Roar, Zabimaru." An extended blade hit the ground a few feet in front of him. Kai turned around and looked at them in confusion. "We were given strict orders to apprehend you no matter what." The red head's explanation made the teen frown. "Why?" Kai saw the shorter girl tense up when the red around Kai's pupil changed to blue. "I didn't do anything wrong" Kai watched each one fall to one knee looking at him in shock and confusion. **'Kai, please you need to stay calm.'**

He ignored Kakumei and Saisei's pleading and his reitsu flared. "Ive lived there for twelve years. I don't want to go back. I hate it there." Kai's eyes started to become blurry because of the tears. "Dammit, kid it doesn't matter we're to take you in orders are orders." The red head yelled finally losing control. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Kai's yelling destroyed all the buildings in two mile radius sending everyone to their knees. "I'm not going back!" Tears finally flowed down his cheeks. "Just leave me alone!"

Suddenly the red head started coughing up blood. "Renji!" A long blade was pierced from his lower back through his chest. "Im sorry. Please don't be mad." He bowed "You monster!."Kai watched the girl stuggle to stand and withdrawing her sword. Before she could attack Kai disappeard and appeared behind her. He touched her neck instantly knocking her unconscious."Rukia!" He turned to The busty woman who looked at him in shock. "I…. didn't mean to hurt him honest." Kai held up his hand as it glowed "Roar, Haineko!" The woman's sword turned into dust floating around her. "I…

'**Dammit! I'm taking over Kai.**'

'But Sa-' Before he knew it everything went dark.


	5. Kai's Story

**Kakumei and Saisei speak normally outside his head**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, but I just wanted to shorten his story up. I will make a chapter explaining his story better this is just a summary**

Chapter 4: **Kai's story**

Ichigo just left his classes and was on his way home when something slammed into him. His head hit the sidewalk and he dropped his backpack. "Dammit! What the-"He stopped midsentence as whatever hit him started to move. His face turned strawberry red when he notice the being had long silky black hair and it's head was in the orange haired boy's lap. The being lifted its head to look at Ichigo. His skin was pale and unblemished. His eyes were rather strange. They were hazel and red around the pupil, but they held some innocence to them.

Kai stared wide eyed at the stranger and blushed. He had chocolate brown eyes and unusually spiky orange hair and sun kissed tan skin. 'He's as red as a strawberry.' "Wh-who are you?" Kai sat up and looked at the orange haired boy. "I…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"Kai stopped mid sentenced and lost consciousness falling face first in his crotch again. Ichigo groaned at the sudden contact still blushing.

Kai opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in someone's bedroom. He sat with his legs on either sides of him as he yawned and stretched while rubbing his eyes. He then crawled to the edge and set one foot on the floor then the other. As soon as he stood up he fell flat on his face. "Are you alright?" Kai looked up to see the same orange haired boy from before. Kai nodded and sat on his knees looking up at him. "My name's Ichigo and you are?"

"K-Kai."

"Where'd you come from?" Kai thought about it and realized he couldn't remember anything about where he came from. All he could remember was his name. "I…. don't remember." He answered holding his head. Ichigo sighed and picked up the temporarily crippled teen sitting him on the bed. He noticed the curious look Kai gave him so he asked the obvious. "What?"

Kai laughed "You blush like strawberry and your name means strawberry." Ichigo blushed for the second time that day making Kai laugh again. "It does not mean strawberry It means to protect." He looked at Ichigo curiously. "The berry who protects?"

"If you stop calling me Berry I'll let you stay." Kai frowned. "Ichi_kun then?" Ichigo sighed out of aggravation and rubbed his temples. "Fine, just try and stay out of trouble okay?" Kai nodded while laying back on the pillow looking at Ichigo who suddenly turned around and sat at his desk.

One year later

Kai sat down in their now shared room drawing pictures waiting for his best friend to come home from school. Ichigo's father found out about Kai a week after he and Ichigo met. Ever since, he has been treated like he was part of the family. Just like Ichigo he gets attacked out of nowhere, but Kai sees it coming before it happens**. **A few days ago Kai met Rukia who immediately recognized him, but stood down when he didn't remember who she was and how he got here.** 'Hey Kai long time no see.' **His head snapped up and he looked around half panicked when he found no one was in the room but him. **'Kai, you don't remember us?' **He bithis lip while trying to continue his drawing. **'I told you he wouldn't remember us, Kakumei. It was a waste of time trying to talk to him.' **The first voice muttered in irritation. **'Relax, Saisei he'll come around.' **Said the other voice trying to soothe the other voice. Kai closed his eyes trying to block out the voices. "Kai, open your eyes." This time the voice came from outside, so as soon as he opened his eyes two figures stood before him. Saisei stood with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Kakumei stood next to Saisei and smiled at the young teen. 'Do you remember us now, Sleeping Beauty?" Kai frowned at the nickname. Saisei rolled his eyes, leaned forward and plucked Kai's forehead.

Kakumei just laughed as Kai rubbed his head and pouted. "Such a cute uke." Kakumei teased and ruffled his hair. Kai blushed and turned his head away. "Who are you?" Saisei glared at him "So I help you get out of that prison and you suddenly don't remember who we are? Is that right?" Kai looked into the angry spirit's eyes. All he saw was anger, hurt, and sadness. "I'm sorry, but…."

"It was my fault for that." Kakumei admitted to them both. "I thought it would be too much to bring back to the world of the living, so I sealed off the memories of him ever being in the soul society and our little…..escapade." Kakumei explained. As he sat next to Kai Saisei sat on the other side fuming. "If I were to let you keep those memories you wouldn't have been able to trust Ichigo like you did when you first came here. You needed someone to trust and a place to stay, so I took those memories away."

"Yeah, and you didn't tell me at all what you were planning." By now he was consumed with anger. "Sorry, Saisei You don't have a filter. You tell the truth and you don't care how much it hurts."

"But, I care about Kai. That's the difference." Saisei said looking away from the two. "He needs his memory back, Kakumei." The red head sighed and folded his arms. "I know but, before we do anything we must explain this to Ichigo in 3, 2, 1." Right on cue Ichigo walked in with Rukia in tow. "Hi Ichi, hi Ruki" Kai smiled at the two, but their eyes were on the strangers in the room. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well that's a rude way to ask, but…" Kakumei set his hand on Kai's head and it glowed a bright red. Kai froze then fell forward, but Saisei caught him. "What the hell did you do to him?!" The carrot top ran forward only to be tripped by Kakumei. Ichigo tumbled forward hitting the nearby wall upside down. "We didn't come to hurt Kai. We're here to protect him." Ichigo sat up and glared at him. "Protection my ass you just knocked him out." Kakumei shook his head no. "I gave him back the memory he lost before he met you, Ichigo."

"So he was the one that the soul society was after." They looked from Ichigo to Rukia, who looked at them with a content look on her face. "Yeah, so what of it." Saisei rolled his eyes. "We are Kakumei and Saisei, Kai's zanpaktou." Her eyes widened at the revelation. "Can you both sit down so we can explain?"

They both explained from twelve years ago to now. "Do you know why they locked him away for so long?" They both nodded. "Kai was really young, but he wanted to be like you. He wanted to be a soul reaper, but he was ridiculed, teased, bullied by the ones he sought to become. His protector was the only one he could rely on. Her name was Xaine Engel, a soul reaper who would do anything for Kai. Xaine and other soul reapers even put themselves out on the line to help Kai escape.

"But, why did they lock him away?" Ichigo asked. "He lost control over his emotions. Xaine was the only one to keep him calm, but she was sent out on a mission. It's not something we can give you full detail of. Kai was allowed to wait for Xaine to return, but some soul reapers thought it would be funny to play a cruel joke on him." Kakumei chuckled. "Kai never had a friend before, so he was ecstatic to meet someone who wanted to be his friend. He did make a true friend. His name was Nao." Rukia 's eyes widened. "But he's dead."

"But you never found out by who, because Kai slaughtered them. When the soul reapers found him, Kai was surrounded by dead soul reapers. Captured him without question. He's been locked up underground ever since." They all looked at Kai who sat up with a distant look on his face. "Nao."

"I was locked up because I avenged Nao by killing all those soul reapers? Why didn't they just kill me?"


	6. You're Supposed To Be Dead

Chapter 5: **You're supposed to be dead**

"I was locked up because I avenged Nao by killing all those soul reapers? Why didn't they just kill me?"

"Xaine interfered compromised with the head captain. You are to be kept alive if you were put underground alive and no harm came to you. Now she's being hunted down because to be executed." Kai frowned and looked at his zanpaktou spirits. "What, why?"

"She helped you escape, so now she's considered a traitor in their eyes." Ichigo slammed his fist into the wall with his head down making all of them turn to look at him. "Well then we should go to soul society to save her." The spirits looked at him as if he was insane. "Are you insane?! You're only a substitute soul reaper and not even a good one. If Kai were to go now they'd be all over him, you'd be killed and Rukia would probably be executed!" Both Ichigo and Kai were confused. "What do you mean?"

"Rukia _**gave**_ you her powers meaning someone would arrest her and she would be waiting for their decision while sitting in a cell." The hooded spirit explained. "So what are you saying?" His left eye twitched in irritation. "You can't be this stupid." He waited for Ichigo to say something, but nothing came out. "Ichi-"

"You don't need to explain, Rukia." Saisei held up his hand as it glowed a whitish blue color. He balled his glowing hand into a fist and punched Ichigo in the head knocking him out instantly. "Dammit, what the hell you can't just keep knocking people out like that." Rukia yelled. "Would you rather have explained the rules of the Soul Society to a human who couldn't understand if he tried?" Saisei asked looking back at Rukia. "I made him forget I ever mentioned the consequences of your actions. By the time he wakes up we'll be long gone." Saisei looked at Kai next. "Don't tell him anything. If he keeps asking questions then distract him." Kai nodded and looked at Rukia. He stood up and bowed "I'm sorry for attacking. I was just defending myself. I really meant no harm." Rukia smiled. "It's alright. I'm gonna meet with Orihime I'll see you later." Before he could say anything the small female ran off.

"Here." Kakumei held out the choker that he lost a year ago. "Don't lose it this time." Kai nodded and put the choker on, while watching the two disappear**. 'Your powers are still sensitive to your emotions. If you don't learn to control those emotions you could receive unwanted attention. I would suggest that you learn how to use us just in case.' **

'I don't want to fight I just want to live a normal life.'

'**Kai, that dream died the day you lost Nao.' **Kai felt his heart clench when Nao's name left Saisei's mouth. '**Sei, that was really insensitive and you know it.'** Saisei scoffed.  
**'Whatever, I was being honest. No matter what Kai chose he would've never lived the life he has always dreamed of.' **Kai looked at his sketch pad quickly sketching out a picture not really looking at what he was drawing. 'I…..won't go back then." Kakumei sighed at Kai's naïve attitude. **'It's not that easy, Kai' **Kai finally looked down at his new drawing and frowned. In the picture, Ichgio laid face down in a pool of his own blood. By his head stood the feet of his killer. 'What is this?'

'**Looks like your psychic abilities are maturing. Soon you'll have premonition dreams. That picture means Ichigo will die soon.' **Kakumei answered gloomily** 'Shame, I really liked him.'** His head snapped up when he heard a groan. "Ow, hey Kai what happened?" He held his sketchbook close to his chest hiding the gruesome picture away from the strawberry's eyes. "All I remember is talking to those guys, and then …" He rubbed his head with one eye open closed. "Maybe you fainted from exhaustion. You should go to sleep. I'll do your homework for you."

Kai might not be in school, but he's much smarter than the average teen. He is what humans call a child prodigy. He excels in academics, art, and athletics. "But, she'll know that it isn't my work." Kai smiled and walked over to Ichigo. He put a hand on his shoulder then moved it to the base of the neck. He pinched it rendering Ichigo unconscious. "Sorry, Ichi. You need to rest."

A few months later Kai sitting on Ichigo's bed throwing Kon across the room hitting the wall. Every time he bounced back Kai would hit him again so he'd hit the wall every time. "Hey, stop that or I'll tell Rukia." Kai chuckled as he played with the ranting stuffed lion. **'Kai, head to the park. Someone wants to see you.' **Kai sighed and caught Kon by his face and put him down on the bed. "Bye, Kon." Kai stood up and opened the window. "Damn you Kai! You bastard!" Kai jumped out the window and headed to the park. 'Why am I here?'

Kai sat in the middle of the park looking around for whatever he was supposed to be waiting for. **'You'll see.' ** Saisei just laughed at the teen's confused expression. "Kai Raizen." He turned around to look at the unfamiliar person standing behind him. The man had emerald green eyes and shoulder length, messy blonde hair. He wore a white open button down, a white t shirt underneath, blue jeans, and regular white sneakers. His whole body froze when his eyes left the blonde to the other figure standing before him.

Next to him was a boy a few inches shorter than man and a little younger. He had stormy grey eyes and long black hair stopping at his waist. His fringes stopped at his chin with three red beads at the end of both. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, white jacket, white pants, and black combat boots. "Say, it's been a long time, Kai."

"I am Nikki Shuro and this is-"

"Nao?" The smaller man smiled and waved.


	7. AN

**Before I upload this next chapter I need at least one review letting me know whether you liked it or not or at least give me an Idea to make it better**


	8. Promises

**This chapter gives a better description of what happened to Kai and Nao. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Promises

*Flashback*

Young Kai sat against a tree stump in front of a rain puddle. His hair was shorter, there was purple bruise under his eye. His nose bled and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. He wore a black kimono with red outlining and a red crescent moon on both shoulders. The edges of his kimono was ripped and tattered and slightly dirty by the mud. He looked at his reflection as the voices replayed in his head.

'You're a freak. No one wants you."

No one cares about you just go hide in a ditch. Better yet kill yourself.' Tears finally fell down his swollen cheeks as the voices got louder. He rubbed his eyes, but that didn't stop the tears. In fact the more he cried the harder it was for everything around him to llive. Trees were shedding their leaves and slouching down to the ground. Animals immediately dropped to the ground, and insect were cut to pieces. The puddle before him began to evaporate, and the clouds darkened. The wind picked up with incredible speed and strength that everything within a fifty meter radius was blown away.

'Why do you even stay alive? You're pathetic.'

"Excuse me." Kai stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up to see a young man standing before him. He had stormy grey eyes and long black hair stopping at his waist. His fringes stopped at his chin with three red beads at the end of both. He wore the traditional soul reaper uniform with a dark blue sash around his waist holding his zanpaktou. He didn't look angry or irritated. His smile was a sincere one as well. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but your spiritual pressure is interrupting the natural balance this land once had before." Kai hid his face in his kimono and hung his head making the young man chuckle.

"No need to be so afraid of me. I won't hurt you I'm sure it was an accident." He sat on his knees to look at the boy who refused to look up from his clothing. "You must be Xaine's little friend. Kai was it?" He looked up at the man who was still smiling at him. "I'm a close friend of Xaine's. Xaine tells me about you all the time. Xaine said you have an unimaginable amount of spiritual, but I didn't believe Xaine. Never doubt Xaine ever again." He laughed again while rubbing the back of his head.

"Speaking of Xaine…" Xaine appeared in behind the young man in the same uniform he wore except for the red hat and sash. The man turned his head to look at Xaine. "Hey Xaine." Xaine's eyes flashed from the man to Kai then back to the man. "Nao?" The man smiles and stands up. " I don't know what happened I just got here myself His spiritual pressure is very….noticeable. He can't control it can he?" Nao watched Xaine scoop up the small boy and stand in front of him. "He's….. sensitive." Nao chuckled at the response. "Well… I'd hate to know what a tantrum is. He could be a very powerful soul reaper or a troublesome enemy. You need to teach him how to keep his emotions in check Do you see what he did to this little area?" Xaine finally looked around to see the area was completely cleared. All the animals were either cut up or limping away in fear. She then looked down at the boy who was now curled up, and fast asleep in her arms. "Do you know who did this?" Nao asked pointing to Kai's wounds. "I'm afraid not. He's never told me." Xaine sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I have a mission, but I can't leave him."

"I'll take care of him." Xaine shook her head no. "I won't do that he is my responsibility. I don't want you to worry." She held him protectively and turned away. "But, I want to help you and I want to help him. He's so lonely and afraid I saw it in his eyes. I know that you've seen it too. You're all he has and even you can only do so much. Let me help you to show him true happiness." She was slightly stunned by his words. "You'll be late for your mission. Let me take care of him for now." Xaine hesitated at first but gave him up. She kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, Kai."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A month." Kai shifted slightly in Nao's arms making Xaine jump at the movement. "Don't worry. I will do whatever it takes to make him feel safe. Just relax you never know things might change." Nao didn't know how right he was. Kai woke up to find he wasn't home or in Xaine's room. "It's good to see you're awake." He turned to the voice and frowned. "How are you feeling?" He looked away while rubbing his eyes. "Don't do that." A pair of hands grabs his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. He looked into the eyes of Nao, the man from the forest. "I'm sure you're hungry." Nao pushed a tray of sushi, and a cup of tea." I didn't know what you really like so I just brought you some warm tea and sushi."

Kai looked at the food debating whether to eat it or not. "Xaine had to go on a mission for a month so she left me to care for you." The boy frowned at the news "Xaine is…." Nao set a hand on his head to reassure him. "Please don't be hurt. After all she is still a soul reaper. It wasn't her choice to leave so soon. Xaine really cares about you. She'd be sad if you didn't eat." He reached up and hugged him. "Will you… leave me?" He held onto the small boy. "I promise to never leave your side as long you and I live.I will also promise you that one day you will know what it feels like to be king for a day."

*End Flashback*

"Nao, I watched you die." Tears formed in his saddened hazel eyes.

*Another Flashback*

Kai stood holding a box watching the scene in horror. A sword pierced through Nao's chest, his blood leaked from the sword. Blood splatters the ground and Kai's bare feet. As the sword was removed his limp body dropped to the ground and the attacker fled. "Nao!" Kai knelt by his side watching him fight to stay alive. "Hey Kai I see you got my present." Kai looked from his dying friend to the unopened, perfectly wrapped box. "I had…. just gotten back from my…. mission… to see your face when you opened it. Did you open it?" Kai shook his head no and picked up the box. "Open it."

He opened the box and tears rolled down his face. "This is…."

"It's a promise from my captain, it guarantees that you will be in his squad when you become a soul reaper. Sorry, I couldn't get you all the things Xaine could, but I thought it would make your day." He lifted his hand and ruffled his hair slowly. "Happy Birth-day Ka-" With those final words said Nao's eyes were becoming lifeless and his hand limply fell to the side. " Nao!" Suddenly Kai was surrounded by endless soul reapers. "See I told you that freak would be up to no good. He killed Nao and I m sure it was no accident."

"Let's kill the brat." They all charged in at once and the first sword pierced right through his heart. His breath hitched as he staggered to his feet. Suddenly the wind started to pick up, the ground shook violently, and the trees began to melt. "What the hell's going on?!" Every soul reaper in the area was forced face down to the ground. "I didn't do anything wrong." Blood red tendrils weaved their way out of the ground and swirled around causing a tornado. "Why don't you leave me alone?!" The tornado spun outward consuming every single soul reaper within reach. Their screams rained throughout the night until there were no more.

By the time reinforcements arrived the once beautiful, serene clearing turned into a battlefield with one lone fighter standing. Kai walked over to Nao's dead body and stopped when someone called out to him. " Boy! What has happened here?" Kai turned his head to look at the men with lifeless eyes. "They deserved this. They wouldn't leave me alone." The reinforcements were stunned. "You did this?" Instead of answering he knelt over Nao's body and watched his tears run down Nao's face. "I'm sorry, Nao I didn't mean to. I wish I was as strong as you."

"Please, don't be mad. Ple-" Before he could finish his world blacked and he fell into the arms of Nao's captain. "Even if you are put to death or even imprisoned I will keep my promise. Like I told Nao you will still have a position in my squad."

*End Flashback*


	9. Thank You

**There will be pairings soon :D I do give an explanation of who killed Nao, but I don't reveal the name only the weapon.**

Ichiji- tekina shi – Temporary death(First ability)

Naichingeru – nightingale

Kopikyatto – copy cat( this is the other special ability of Naichingeru.)

Chapter 7:

"Nao, is it really?" Nao walked over to him and pet his head. "It's nice to see you again, Kai." Kai pulled him into a hug and cried in his shoulder. "I thought you were dead. You were supposed to be dead. Why are you still alive? Where were you?" Nao squeezed back realizing his spiritual pressure was rising fast. The benches started to break under the pressure. The jungle gym started to move into five different directions practically deform it. 'His spiritual pressure is much stronger than he was younger. This isn't good at all.'

"Kai, you need to calm down. Let's talk somewhere else, please." He nodded while not letting go of Nao. "I know the perfect place to talk." Kai sat in the middle of an all-white room with padded walls, a single bed, and a flat screen on the wall in front of him. " I know you don't like confined spaces, but this place eradicates the spiritual pressure inside and outside this room. Think of this as a venting room without destroying everyone and everything." Nao sat a few feet away from Kai wearing that famous smile he always wore.

"Ask me anything you want, but one question at a time."

"Why aren't you dead? I watched you die." Nao sighed and held up two fingers. "Two things. The first is…." He points to the right side of his chest. "My heart is on the right not the left. Second, my supposed murderer has a special zanpaktou, Naichingeru. Naichingeru also called nightingale. It has a special technique called Ichiji- tenka shi, Temporary Death. When it is used against an enemy, it gives the enemy and those around him the feeling of dying. When I was stabbed it slowed down my heart rate and I bled out. You saw me die which gave you the impression that I was dead. The technique only lasts for two days. When I woke up it was as if it never happened. It also has an after effect. It temporarily takes away either one of the five senses or ability to move. Temporarily, I lost my sight and my ability to move at all. Luckily, Nikki and Kisuke nursed me back to full health. That was a year ago."

"Whose zanpaktou was it?" There was a long pause. "How'd you get here, anyway?" Nao asked completely avoiding the question. "Xaine gave me this rose. It turned into these different elements. I don't know where it is now." Nao tensed at the mention of the soul reaper's name. "Don't expect her to come to the world of the living for" Kai frowned at him. "Why not? She isn't here?"

"No, She wasn't planning on coming here at all I can assure you."

"B-but." He set a hand on his head and smiled. "Don't dwell on it too long. You'll only stress yourself out more." Kai nodded. "So, who have you been staying with while you were here?"

"My new friend, Ichi, who was turned into a soul reaper by one of the soul reapers who tried to stop me."

"So he's a substitute soul reaper then. Did they report you to the soul society?" Kai shrugged. "She didn't tell Ichi about me. I guess when she realized I didn't remember ever living in the soul society she left it alone. But, she's really nice to me."

"I see… are you enrolled in school?"

"No, but I've been helping Ichi with his homework. It isn't hard. I tutor him sometimes too." Nao chuckled and ruffles his hair. "You've always been smart. I have a question." Kai nodded and waited for him to ask. "What if I ask you to move in with me?" Kai bit his lip not knowing what to do. If he says ye then he'll have to leave Ichigo. If he stays then he doesn't know when he'll see Nao again. "No matter your choice I won't take anything from you. I won't leave you again."

"So if I stay with Ichi, then I could see you. If I move in with you I can still see Ichi, right?" Nao nodded. "The only rule I have is to not lose control over your emotions anymore. They sat quietly for what seemed like forever. "Can I tell Ichi?"

"Of course. Here's a key to get back in. I'll be at the store if you need me." Nao handed over a silver key and stands up. "Just don't come too late."

On his way back to the clinic he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He looks up to see Rukia stand up quickly and run. "Wait, Rukia!" She just kept running. "Maybe she's just in a hurry." Kai sat on Ichigo's bed waiting for him to come home. After waiting a good thirty minutes for Ichigo to show up he went to the desk to get his sketchbook. "Kai you've got to save Ichigo and Rukia. I think they're both in danger."

On top of Kai's sketchbook was a folded piece of paper. He ignored Kon's ranting about whatever he was talking about and read the note. He then stuffed to note in his pocket and rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a small sky blue box with the initials R.K. engraved on it. He jumped out the window to look for Rukia and Ichigo. "Please, be okay Ichi, Ruki."

'**Kai, when you turn the corner go straight then take a right.'**

'**Remember that picture you drew?'**

'Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with-' He skidded to a halt and froze. Just like the picture he drew a while ago, there was Ichigo face down on the ground bleeding out. Above Ichigo was the same pineapple head from a year ago, Rukia, and unfamiliar man to Kai's knowledge. **'Kai you need to leave.'**

'Why?'

'**You don't have the mental stability to be in any fight let alone with a captain and his lieutenant.'**

'**This is squad six lieutenant Renji Abari and his captain Byakuya Kuchki. Remember his only rule.' **Kai looked from the captain and the lieutenant to Rukia, who refused to look him in the eye. "You let them do this. Why?" Rukia gave no answer. "Wait I remember you." Renji took a step forwardholding up zabimaru. "I owe you for that sword through the chest. You only got lucky."

"So this is the boy that took down all of the lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads." The nobleman stepped forward, but Kai stood his ground. "You swatted them like they were mere flies."

"Wait, big brother." The man held up his zanpaktou to Kai's throat, but he didn't falter. " Byakuya, don't do it! We were wrong to imprison and try to detain him again." The man paused and turned his head to look at her. "What are you saying Rukia?! He's a threat and a criminal to the soul society." The red head clashed with her claim. "You only know what you saw! He attacked because we didn't understand the situation and we acted on orders! Please, leave him alone!" The captain ignored her plea and raised his sword.

"Boy, you are going back even if I have to cut off your legs and bring you back."

"Byakuya!" Suddenly a flash of lighting crashed between the two forcing Byakuya a few feet back. "Please, don't do this Byuakua." The smoke cleared leaving the three soul reapers stunned. "No way."

"Junsuina_sama?" Nao stood holding out his zanpaktou and Kai sat at his feet holding his slightly singed arm. "Rukia is telling the truth. Kai didn't kill me." Kai looked up at Nao in confusion. "I thought you were-"

"I was but I sensed a familiar spiritual pressure. I had to make sure you weren't in trouble." Nao smiled down at Kai then looked at the soul reapers. "So, you are still alive. How is that possible?"

"I promise you I will explain when I come to the soul society."

"When, exactly will that be?"

"It will be soon, but please leave Kai to me. You know that he is in good hands."

"I will be looking forward to seeing you and the boy soon."

"But, captain he-" Renji stopped when he noticed the stern look his captain gave him. "Mention this to anyone and I **will **reprimand you." He said nothing else after that. "Rukia." She looked at Kai who stood in front of her. 'How'd he get here so fast?' Rukia thought

'I didn't even see him walk past. Did Captain Kuchki see him walk by?'

Captain Kuchki didn't nothing but watch as Kai held the small box from earlier out to her. "I made this for you as a thank you present." Rukia took the box and opened it. Her eyes started to water as she touched the necklace. It was a crystalized angel holding a snowflake." Thank you for what?"

Kai smiled warmly and hugged her. "For giving me a chance."

**Next chapter will be a yaoi I promise :D**


	10. Why won't you go?

Chapter 8: Why won't you go?

A few days later Kai sat in his new room waiting for Ichigo to come over so they can talk. He looked out the window thinking to himself, when two voices interrupted his train of thought. **'You do understand why we don't want you to go back there right?' **Kakumei asked. 'No, not really.'

'**Kakumei, don't show him. I'd rather him be clueless.' **Kai could hear the panic in Saisei's voice. 'Show me what? Why don't you want me to know? I can take it. I know you left some memories out. They aren't adding up. Just tell me. What's the point of hiding it from me?" He could hear Kakumei sigh in his head. **'Kakumei don't!' **Kai blacked out then woke up in the same meadow he was in a year ago. "Hey." He turned around to see Kakumei standing a few feet away from him. "Where's Saisei?" He asked noticing he was nowhere to be found.

"He…. Didn't want to witness something he couldn't stop, again." Kakumei held up his right hand and Kai watched his hand glow. "Please understand that there was nothing that we could do about this." Before he could ask what he was talking about he lunged forward and grabbed his head. Kai's eyes widened as horrifying images flashed in his mind. Kai struggled to remove Kaikumei's hand off of his head. "Stop it! No more."

Finally realizing it was an inevitable attempt to escape he let go and dropped to his knees. Tears started to fall and he understood why they kept it from him. "Kaku…mei."

*Flashback*

Kai (Saisei taking over Kai's body) defeated the lieutenants of the thirteen court guards and he is now walking to get to the senkaimon. **'Kai lookout behi-'**before Kaikumei could finish his choker was ripped from his neck and replace with something that felt like cold metal. He was suddenly tackled to the ground. His wrists were held above his head and he struggled underneath his captor with his eyes closed. "You've caused quite a ruckus here. Not a single lieutenant was able to take you down." He opened his eyes and looked up. There stood a man with wavy brown hair, calculating brown eyes, and thick framed glasses. "You letting your guard tells me that you're not an experience fighter. So tell me how you were able to defeat our lieutenants."

"Wh-who are you?" Kai didn't know why but he found this man very intimidating. 'Kakumei, Saisei what's going on?' There was no answer. "I am captain of squad five, Sosuke Aizen." His heart was racing at the new information. "Now that I've answered your question, you must answer mine."

'They're not answering me. What did he do? Is it this choker he put on me?' Kai looked at the man in fear and confusion. "Well?" The man's expression never changed. "I…..What did you do to me?" The man named Aizen smirked. "Now that's two questions from you. I'm still on my first question?" He removed his glasses and put them to the side. The man before him seemed much more intimidating without those glasses on.

"Can't you let me go, please?" He watched the man move in between his legs. "You seem to like asking questions more than answering them. That isn't going to make me let you go." Kai squirmed underneath the man who was now rubbing his inner thigh. "What are you doing?"

"To answer your question. I borrowed one of my fellow captain's experimental devices. It seals off spiritual pressure of any amount. It probably sealed off whoever was helping you as well."

"You must be pretty powerful for head captain to send in the lieutenants first and the captains as back up." Kai whimpered when he felt the captain's knee rub against his lower region. "Stop, please." Something cold was attached to his wrists and Aizen let go of his wrists. When he tried to pull his wrists apart, they refused to come apart. "By using the smallest amount of spiritual pressure these cuffs are activated making an unbreakable chain made my spiritual pressure. If you cooperate I'll let you go and you can to the world of the living like you've been planning."

"But-" Before he could ask his question warm lips descended down on his. A hand moved under his shirt pinching his nipples making him open his mouth. A tongue slithered through his defenses claiming his mouth. His face started to heat up when a hand tugged off his pants. Aizen broke the kiss to come up for air and pulled off Kai's shirt. "Why are you doing this?"

"What man wouldn't?" Kai gasped when his hand grabbed his half erect penis. "Ah, please don't." He swiped his thumb over the tip while licking his nipple. He closed his eyes and turned away in shame. His body had betrayed him and he was losing the battle of lust over his mind. "I never thought you'd be this sensitive. It's a beautiful sight indeed." He let out a moan as he came into Aizen's hand. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off but left his pointing finger coated in it.

"Please, no more." His eyes were half lidded. His face turned bright red and he panted. His lower abdomen and thighs. "What a beautiful sight indeed." He turned his body over and held his ass in the air. Kai moaned and squirmed as that coated finger entered him. He felt it move back and forth inside him. He then added a second and third finger stretching him. "Stop it hurts." Kai bit his balled up fist as he was being stretched. The smaller male sighed in relief when the fingers left him.

Suddenly his body was flipped on his back and something much bigger entered him. He screamed at Aizen thrusts back and forth inside him. "You are very tight. Perhaps this was a good decision to ambush you here." He didn't even wait for Kai to adjust to the size. Tears flowed down his face as the violation continued. Then his hit a certain place that caused Kai to see stars. He arched his back and grabbed onto Aizen's coat. Knowing he hit the perfect spot he pulled the boy into a heated kiss. "You make such beautiful sounds. I'd like to hear them more often."

"I can't" He came once again with Aizen following with a groan. Kai could feel his body being filled with the warm liquid. Kai let go of the man's coat ready to fall back on the ground but Aizen held onto him. "You didn't think I'd let you go that easily did you?" Kai's eyes widened when he could feel the man getting hard once again inside of him. He pushed onto the ground pulling out halfway and thrusting back into immediately hitting that pleasure spot. Tears flowed again covering his dried up tears. He could feel the liquid slipping out of his hole forcefully.

'When will this end? Is this the price for wanting to live a normal life?' When the captain finally came Kai passed out. Within the day's end he woke up to find the captain gone. He was fully dressed and his restraints were gone. **'Kai? Kai are you okay?'** He could hear the worry in his protectors' voices. **'Dammit! If we saw it sooner then we could've prevented it.'** Saisei's anger was weighing the poor teen down nearly suffocating him. **'Saisei, calm down our emotions affect Kai as his emotions affect everyone else.'** Kai stood up only to fall back down as pain shot up his lower back. 'I don't want to talk about it, nor do I want to think about it. Just erase it from existence. I don't want to remember any of this when I get out of here.' His eyes were cast down when he spotted a piece of paper. He opened it and read it. 'As I promised you may now leave. You have less than two hours to leave the soul society. As long as you take this route to the senkaimon you will not run into any guards. I will see you sooner than you think.' Kai bit his lip. 'He kept his promise, but….'

A pair of arms scooped him up, so he looked up and smiled too see Kakumei holding him. "Just direct me and I'll get you there." Kakumei ran through the maze of buildings until they reached their destination and ran through the doors. "At the end of the path I will throw you." Kai looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?! Why?"

"There's the exit. Get ready."Kakumei lifted Kai high in the air. "Wait isn't there another way?" Instead of answering he throws Kai into the light and disappears. Going through the exit the first thing he sees is an orange fuzzball. He crashed right into it with his face in warm fabric. "Dammit! What the-" Was all he heard, then he shifted his body and lifts his head. Kai froze and stared wide eyed and the orange fuzzball. He then realized it was hair, so his eyes roamed down to a red face stranger with chocolate brown eyes. 'He's so pretty. He's as red as a strawberry, too. My favorite fruit. Its so cute.'

"Wh-who are you?" Kai heard him ask as he sat up and looked at the orange haired boy." I…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"Kai stopped mid sentenced and lost consciousness falling face first in his crotch again not hearing the groan that left the stranger's lips.

*End Flashback*


	11. We Need To Talk

Chapter 9: We need to talk

Kai sat in Kakumei's arms and cried holding onto him tightly. "We did warn you, Kai. We only granted your wish for it to be extinguished from existence." Saisei appeared and sat behind Kai and squeezed him tightly. "I'm sorry." Saisei laid his head on Kai's back. They stayed in that position for a good while until they heard Ichigo call his name. "He's here, probably trying to wake you up. You need to go to him and talk. He's worried I can hear it in his voice."

"I agree." They let go of him simultaneously and watched him leave in a gust of wind. He woke up to see Ichigo standing above him with a worried look on his face. "Why are you crying?" Kai shook his head and turned away from his friend. "Answer my question." The orangette demanded, but he shook his head no. "Why do you care?"

"You're my friend and I'm trying to be there for you. I also came here because we need to talk." Kai sat up and wiped his eyes not bothering to look in Ichigo's eyes. "Hey, Kai look at me." Ichigo grabbed his face and pulled him closer. Kai blushed at how close their faces were. "What's going on with you?" Kai tried to pull his face away, but his pulling only brought Ichigo on the bed. He pushed Kai onto the bed with his legs in between Kai's and his arms on either side of the younger teen's head. "Answer me."

"Why won't you come with me to the soul society?" Kai closed his eyes and turned away from him. "I can't because Kakumei and Saisei won't let me. I'm scared of…."

"What's got you so afraid that you won't save Rukia?" Kai said nothing. "Dammit, you tell me everything else why won't you tell me this?" He still said nothing. "Then let me talk to them!" Kai could sense the anger radiating off of him. He grabbed the front of Kai's shirt and pulled him closer. His eyes widened when Ichigo's lips touched his own. Ichigo broke the kiss and let him fall back onto the bed. " I'm not leaving you here." His head was lowered and his bangs covered his eyes. "I want you to save Rukia with me."

"But-"He leaned forward kissing him again. His tongue begged for entrance licking at his lips. Kai hesitantly opened his mouth letting tongue slide in. 'This doesn't feel like that time, it feels different.' He then closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. A hand slid under his shirt and pinched his left nipple making him jump. "You're really sensitive, Kai" He said pulling off his shirt and tossing it across the room. His mouth latched onto his right nipple while he pinched the other. He moaned and arched his back. His tongue circled around the nub then flicked his tongue across it.

He turned his head away trying to push himself further into the bed. Ichigo kissed down his chest and stuck his tongue in his belly button. He continued to the hem of his sweat pants. He pulled off his pants and boxers to reveal his hardened erection. "All I did was play with nipples. You're hard already." His tongue moved from the base to the tip licking the slit. "N-no st-stah. Ya ma hi wo." He couldn't string any words together. He gripped the sheets beneath him and arched his back. "Na." He bobbed his head up and down. With each bob he enveloped more until he got to the base.

"Ichi!" He yelled as he came into his mouth. "You taste sweet." He watched Ichigo lick the rest of the white substance off of his twitching dick. He put three fingers in Kai's mouth and let him suck on them. "Let go, please." Kai let go of his fingers and watched him push one of the fingers in. "Mmm." After every few thrust he added a second then a third. He stretched his quivering hole slowly losing patience. **'Go ahead, Ichigo. Ravage his body make him beg for more. Fuck him right into the bed.'** Ichigo froze when he heard the voice. That watery voice was so distracting. **'Would you like me to take over and devour this delectable body for you?'** The voice laughed. 'Dammit, leave me alone!' He practically yelled as he positioned his hardened member at his hole. **'Come on, Ichigo. Where are your manners? You were taught to share so let me have some fun.'** Ichigo finally snapped. 'Shut the hell up and leave me alone!' He shoved his dick deep inside causing an ear piercing scream from Kai. Tears brimmed his strange, but beautiful eyes. His face was red and his body felt like it was on fire, as he panted heavily.

"I'm sorry. Just let me know when okay?"

"Just move, please." He started slow then picked up the pace immediately receiving generous moans from below him. He leaned forward and kissed him while suppressing the moans. When he hit a certain spot Kai dug his nails into his arms and screamed into his mouth. He moved from his mouth to his neck nibbling on his collarbone. "Hang on."

"I ca-" He screamed out coming all over his and Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo came soon after still inside of him. Ichigo laid on top of him wrapping his arms around his waist. "Now tell me what's going on with you."

Outside the door sat a young woman with crimson red hair and blue eyes. A pretty red rose stuck at the end of her long braid. She wore a plain blue dress with a white bow tied in the front. The white bow was ruined due to the blood dripping from her nose. She tried her best to cover it but it leaked through her hands. 'I just witnessed a real live yaoi session. With two hot guys, well two hot uke guys.' She stood up and quickly walked away from the door. "Mika?" The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Nao and Nikki holding bags of supplies.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked noticing that her bow was ruined and her nose was bleeding. Mika nodded yes without removing her hand. "Then remove your hand." Mika shook her head no and backed away from them until she bumped into someone. "What did you see?" She turned around and jumped seeing Nao standing behind her with a smile. "What did you see, Mika?"

She removed her hand and immediately started yelling. "OMG.I SAW A REAL LIVE WAS SO HOT I NEVER THOUGHT ID SEE ONE HERE. MY FANTASY HAS COME UKES I CANT BELIEVE IT" She quickly covered her mouth and ran off. Both men watch her run off as if she was insane. "Did she say something about yaoi?" Nao asked "Yeah, she did. But isn't yaoi with….."Nikki trailed off as the both looked at each other and it dawned on them. They set the items down in the kitchen then head up to Kai's room. Nao slowly turned the knob and quietly opened it. He froze then his face turned a bright red and closed the door. "What's up?" Nikki asked.

"Didn't see that coming." Nikki opened the door next and paused to get a good look at the scene. Ichigo and Kai laid naked in tangled up sheets fast asleep. "Well…."Nikki quietly closed the door and looked Nao. "So you gonna let the kid go with Ichigo to save Rukia, while we handle other business?" Nao sighed "I don't want him to go at all. I know it's going to be hell for them."

"He'll go regardless and Kuchki's counting on you to stay true to your word." Nikki leaned against the door looking at Nao. I'll just go with him and Ichigo then just separate when we get there."


	12. You Cannot Travel With Us To The Seretei

Chapter 11: You cannot travel with us to the Seretei

Kai woke up to the sound of arguing. He holds his head in pain. 'Why does it feel like a hammer just hit me in the head?'

"Ichigo, he's awake!" Suddenly the arguing stopped and he could hear footsteps running over to him. "Hey are you okay?" Kai looks up to see Ichigo looking down at me with worry. "He'll be fine." An unfamiliar voice said making Kai turn to look. There was a young woman sitting next to him with her legs crossed. She has green eyes and wears bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back. She wore a white skirt and provocative red robe exposing her ample bosom. She is missing her right arm and has a tattoo on her left arm. She wore bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles. She also has wooden sandals and a cloak.

"I am Kukaku Shiba and you're in my home. So don't be like your idiot friend and disrespect it."

"What the hell do you mean idiot?!" Ichigo yelled only to receive a punch to the face by Kukaku. Kai smiled weakly. "I wouldn't dream of it Mam." Kai answered catching her off guard with his mannerisms. "Do you know why you collapsed like you did?" Kai shook his head no. "Somebody drugged you. With what I'm not sure but it had a negative effect on your body. Slowed your heart rate down and your body overheated."

"Why do I have a headache?"

"Fell on your head." Uryu and Chadi stood next to Ichigo and Chad. "I'm glad you're okay. Will you be able to travel with us to the seretei?" Kai sat up slowly and nodded. "Can I have some tea, please?" Kai asked looking at the owner of the house. "Of course. But first we need to teach you the method of getting there, so follow me."

After about half an hour he learned how to make the spear like bubble. "Excellent, now you can't lose concentration or you'll blow up." Kai nodded and concentrated while watching the bubble dissipate without it blowing up. Then the whole place started to shake and Kukaku ran out the room to figure out what was going on. 'Is that Ichigo?' Kai took a step forward only to collapse again falling asleep.

The next day he was woken up by Yoroichi. "It's apparent that if you keep collapsing like this you might slow us down. I'm prepared to have you stay here." Kai sat up quickly and frowned. "No. I can't. Nao and Nikki is waiting for me to come. The only way I was allowed to stay with Ichi was because Nao convinced that captain to let Nao bring me here. I have to meet up with him. He might get in trouble if I'm not there. I have to find Xaine too."

"Those are the reasons why I won't let you go. If you're caught they'll put you back in that cell and improve it, or worse you will be executed." Kai frowned. "I can't leave them like that." Kai argued. "No, you'll be useless in battle." He looked at her confused. "Not only did you lose consciousness, but your powers have also been temporarily suppressed. It means you can't fight. You'll die if attacked. So you cannot travel with us to the Seretei." Kai frowned "But, why?"

"Nao knew the risk of you coming here. As soon as you're seen you'd be arrested. You aren't the enemy right now and the sooner they find out the better."

"What enemy?" Instead of answering Yoroichi hopped out of his lap and stood in the doorway. "Don't leave this room. Mika will be keeping you company." With that said Yoroichi left and the red haired girl from before walked in. "You're Mika?" The girl nodded and sat in front of Kai. "I live with Nao and Nikki along with you. "

"I've never seen you before." She turned bright red and rubbed the back of her head. "But, Ive seen you….in the flesh." Mika laughed nervously confusing him. "In the flesh?"

"Nevermind that!" She yelled waving her hands in front of her. "Do you know what Yoro_chan meant by enemy?" She stopped lauging and looked at him with sad reassuring eyes. "Why won't anyone tell me? Does it have to do with Xaine?" She tensed at the name. "Why does everyone tense up at the name what did she do that was so bad?" She set a hand on his head and said. "Neru."

He fell forward into her arms fast asleep. "You ask too many questions. You'll know in five days' time. So cute and so naïve." She kissed his forehead and laid him back on the futon he woke up on.

Kai woke up in his inner world in the same grassy area as usual. "She's right you are so naïve." He looked to his right to see Saisei laying on his side looking at him. "The answer to your questions is right under your nose." Kakumei laid on his side looking at Kai from his left. "What do you mean?"

"You've answerd your own questions with questions. Why does everyone tense at the sound of Xaine's name?" Kakumei said "What did she do? You know Xaine has done something unforgiveable, but you don't know what."

"Do you know?" They nod yes. "But, you won't believe us even if we told you. Your ignorance and naivety will be your down fall. Don't let your guard down for a second, otherwise the enemy will take you down."

"Did Nao really drug me?"

"For your own good. You aren't ready. Even, Ichigo has forbidden you to go to the Seretei with them." Saisei "Why the sudden change of heart? He asked me to come?"

As Ichigo fought third seat, Ikkaku Madarame he started thinking about Kai. 'Was I wrong for denying him the chance to save Rukia after already showing up? I did it to keep him alive and out of trouble.'

*Flashback*

Ichigo was careful not to wake up Kai, as he left the bed. He put some pants on and opened the door. Nao looked at him first. "Ichigo."

"Tell me everything from start to finish." Nao bit his lip not really knowing where to start. "I'll leave you to it then." Nikki stood up straight and left them in the hallway. "Who are you really?"Ichigo asked.

"Nao Junsuina, I took care of Kai while Xaine was out on missions." Nao answered. "When I met him he had absolutely no control over his emotions causing him to practically destroy everything in his path. One shed tear could lead to the death of many. Xaine never went near him when he was like that, always waited for him to calm down before approaching him. I never understood how he had so much trust in Xaine, who was never really there for him. I'm sure you know that he was always bullied by those who were there to protect everyone, the soul reapers." Ichigo nodded. "I do care about Kai but right now that's not I want to know right now. Why did you show up all of a sudden? Where were you when he need you the most? Where were you all those years ago?"

"It wasn't my choice to just leave him the way I did I promise you that. I was here recovering from the after affects of Xaine's blade." Ichigo looked at him. "Xaine? Kai talked about her all the time he trusted and admired her. Why would she attack you?"

"Xaine has ulterior motives that I do not know of. But you must promise me this. You will not let Kai go to the Seretei with you. If He does he will die." His eyes widen in shock. "First Captain does not like to be made a fool of and he is furious that Kai was able to get away so easily. This time he will not lock the boy away. Not only did he kill all those soul reapers years ago, but he also injured his thirteen lieutenants. He won't take that lightly I can assure you."

*End Flashback*


	13. I don't know

**I don't know why but I feel like I just made this story stupid I want to continue but I'm a little stuck right now let me know if I should continue**


	14. Ultimate Betrayal

Chapter 12: The Ultimate betrayal

Mika watched Kai sleep soundly never leaving his side. She reached down and moved hair out of his face. "You've been through so much pain and it seems like it will never end. I promise you will be a King someday." A few days ago Mika received a message from Nao stating that Rukia would be executed tomorrow and that she should bring Kai. The note conflicted with his first order. 'Keep Kai away from the seretei at all cost. Because of the uproar that Ichigo will cause they will probably move up the execution date. He must stay away.' His voice echoed through her head. "I guess I should bring him there. Orders are orders."

Luckily, her spell keeps him asleep until she decides to wake him. She set him on her back and leaves Kukaku's home. She was half way to the seretei when they were suddenly surrounded. "Mika Bellamy, You are under arrest for harboring fugitive Kai Raizen."

'How did they know where'd they'd be? Where's Nao when you need him?' Then a voice range out from a distance. "Execute, Kuroi Inazuma." The sky darkened and a flash of black lightning it the ground in a loud snap separating Mika from the soul reapers. In a flash they were gone.

Mika stood in an unknown building with a large white diamond infront of her. Inside the diamond was a plus with three lines underneath. "Mika!" She turned around and looked at an angry looking Nao. "I told you not to leave now you're a fugitive as well."

Mika dropped her head not feeling the need to mention the note since it was obvious he didn't write it. "Where are we?" Nao opened his mouth to say something when a voice interrupted. "You are in my squad barracks." She turned her head and looked into a pair of green eyes, his hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō. "This is my former captain Jushiro Ukitake. He'll keep Kai here as long as he needs to." Mika sets Kai down on a nearby cot on the floor and looked at the two men.

"But, won't you-" The white haired man shook his head and coughed. "No, I won't I am happy that Nao is still alive and now that I know the truth about everything we must clear yours and Kai's name. Have you been able to speak to the head captain?" Nao shook his head no. "Nikki has tried, but ever since this ryoka attack he's only meeting with the captains. No one is allowed to bring up the Raizen case unless we have proof." Mika frowned. "So, there's no way to save Kai?"

"There is, but first we must save Rukia at tomorrow's execution. The only way is to destroy the sokyoku." Ukitake explains. The next day as soon as they left Kai opened his eyes and sat up. 'I need to find Ichigo and his friends, but where do I start?' Kai headed out the barracks without raising an alarm. He looked all over for Ichigo and his friends, but they were nowhere to be found.

'**Kai head to the sokyoku. That's where Rukia would be and Ichigo will show up. It's the large blade on that cliff.' **Kakumei informedthe slightly panicking teen. 'Hurry.' Kai did as he was told and headed toward the sokyoku. By the time he got there something was wrong. There sat Renji holding onto Rukia, but he was cut deep all over. A few feet away was two unfamiliar men in captain's robe and the man that put fear in his very being. The one who forced Kai into submission. He looked from the man to Rukia. "Rukia!" He watched the raven and red head turn to Kai. "Kai, get out of here." She yelled. "No I came here to help Ichi save you. I'm not leaving." Kai argued back. "It's been a while, Kai." Kai froze completely forgetting that man was there. "Kai, do you know this man?" Rukia asked confused about the man's greeting. Kai didn't answer her question, he stood there frozen. He hoped that he would never run into this man ever again. His voice was enough to keep him glued in place. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Shouldn't have come back." He could hear the footsteps coming closer. "You're right, Kai you shouldn't have come back." Kai's head snapped up and he turned around only to be impaled by a strange sword. he sword looked like a deformed trident, with the middle blade the straightest of the three. It looked like a baby's head was attatched to the blades. Hazel eyes stared into blank violet eyes. "Kai!" He heard Rukia yell hearing the panic in her voice.

"Such a naïve boy." He gasped as the sword was pushed in farther. His eyes were as wide as saucers. "Your order wasn't to harm the boy."

"Aizen my plan was different than yours. We just happened to somehow merge them together."

'I can't pull it out. My body won't respond.' The sword was finally pulled out of his stomach and he fell to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sword glow and change form. The trident like blade changed to one regular blade covered in his blood. "My, my for someone who was considered a threat to us seems to have been taken down so easily." The man who commented had short silver hair and closed slanted eyes.

"You traitor! How could you?!" There stood the fugitive that aided in Kai's escape, Xaine Engel. "I think I'll explain myself when everyone else get here, but in the mean time you shuld pay more attention to former captain over there." They turned their attention back to Aizen who raised to strike Renji one last time.


	15. Ulterior Motives

**I know that Kai hasn't been fighting, but he will be soon. Maybe after this chapter.**

Akiraka ni suru: Reveal

Chapter 13: Ulterior motives

Xaine used her foot and turned Kai on his back to look him in the eyes. "I'm shocked you actually let your guard down around me, kid." Kai opened his mouth to say something, but all he did was cough up blood. He could faintly hear the sounds of Rukia and Ichigo arguing with Renji. "Maybe we should move a little closer to get a good show." She gave him a good kick in the stomach making him fly across the field landing by the one with the silver haired man. Everyone's attention was turned to Kai. "Kai?"

His eyes met with those familiar chocolate brown eyes he liked so much. He could immediately see the hurt, panic, and worry in his eyes. "Ichi-" He bit his lip fighting not to scream when Xaine's heel connected hard with the large wound on his abdomen. "Who the hell are you?!" The orangette's anger was rising to a dangerous level. Xaine smirked "Akiraka ni suru."

Her body changed form from a short female to a rather tall fairly muscled man. "I am Tadashi Sanji . Very pleased to meet you." His hair stopped at the back of his neck, and his eyes were slightly narrow giving out a small amount of defiance to his look. Other than that he looked just like Xaine. He wore a black no sleeve shirt w/ a white fox on the bottom right, black pants and shoes. "But, everyone new me as Xaine Engel." The man explained. "Sanji is a very loyal friend of mine who, like Gin and Kaname have."

Renji moved to attack first, but he missed. So Ichigo attacked from behind, but he blocked the attack with just a finger. Ichigo received a series of deep cuts and gashes all over. The only thing holding him up was his bankai formed Zangetsu.

He barely heard the exchange of words, since his attention was to the man holding him down. "Why?" The man looked down at him. "Why, what? What would you want to know first?"

"Why did you do this? Were you against us this whole time?" He sighed and removed his foot sitting next to Kai's limp form. "You knew who I really was, yet you still trusted me. Xaine Engel was my step sister, who died a long time ago on a mission. She was brutally murdered by a boy who couldn't control his anger. Her mission was to slaughter that boy's family." Kai's eyes when he recognized the story.

"The boy watched his family get cut down to pieces. I must admit that no child should watch something like that at such a young age. That was her mistake. He watched them die and something snapped within him. That boy is why no one goes to the abandoned part of the rukon district. They found everything yet nothing. I found her body first. I vowed to find the one who has done such wrong. I had the ability to shape shift so I burned her body. I changed into her, injured myself and laid in the debris until reinforcements came to find me. This boy has seen pain throughout his life. He could see everything yet denied everything. They only found the boy covered in blood. All the boy said was 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.' The soul society did nothing. Never investigated, never questioned. They let the boy go saying 'he's just a child it was an accident.' They didn't care about her she was just another soul reaper who gave their life for the soul society. I made a promise to myself to end the soul society's corrupt justice system and to end that boy's life." He was interrupted by Nao's voice. "Kai!" Sanji lifted his zanpaktou and pointed it at Nao. "Stop right there." Nao, Mika, and Nikki stopped in his tracks. "I haven't finished my story. If you interrupt me again, I** will** end him right here." Sanji threatened as he stabbed his left shoulder. Kai screamed as another wound was inflicted on his body. What made it worse was the fact that he couldn't move due to the first attack and the loss of blood. "Stop! You can't kill him if you do he-" Sanji interrupted "I know!" He snapped. "I've been around this boy long enough to learn about it. Don't insult me." Nao glared at the man.

"Nao, do something!" Mika yelled on the verge of tears. "I can't." Sanji smirked. "Can I finish my story now?" Sanji asked pushing the blade further in. He chuckled at the sound of Kai's pained whimper. "Sanji." He turned his head to look into the eyes of his brown eyes companion and forced the blade in until it reached the hilt. "Don't inflict any more damage on him and finish your story. I have what I want." Aizen holds up a small sphere between his fingers.

"I thought it'd be bigger." Sanji shrugged and removed Naichingeru from Kai's shoulder." Now where was I?" He thought for a moment. " While taking care of the kid I kinda forgot about the vow. He was such a sweet naïve kid. I started believing that you could do no wrong. Until he met Nao. I saw myself the destruction of the child. The forest was completely void of any life from the trees to the animals. So the month I got back from the misson I acted. Since I knew one of Naichingeru's abilities made it possible to fake Nao's death I used it as an advantage. I knew his heart was located on the right not the left, but no one else did. So, I stabbed him on the left side of his chest. That's when Naichingeru's first ability comes in. Ichiji- tekina shi, Temporary Death When it is used against an enemy, it gives the enemy and those around him the feeling of dying. When I stabbed Nao, it slowed down his heart rate and he bled out. The technique only lasts for two days. When he woke up it was as if it never happened. But, it also has an after effect. It temporarily takes away either one of the five senses or ability to move. But I'm sure he explained all this to to you when he explained how he was still alive. I knew you still hadn't gotten ahold of that anger, so I used it."

"You, monster!" Nao ignored Ichigo's ranting and continued.

"But, of course that idiot soul reaper was the icing on the cake. When he stabbed you through the heart I thought that would be it, but you surprised me. It seemed as if a demon took over your body and eliminated everything within your reach. I then noticed as you killed the wounds closed up. So I thought about it and realized it was impossible to kill you. The technique is called Gekido sa Seru, Enrage. It's a fail-safe that eliminates the cause of any fatal wound while healing any wounds inflicted on the body. Hence, the reason why he was surrounded by the dead bodies."

"Why did you plead his case if this was all for revenge?" Sanji looked at Ukitake with a blank stare. Sanji paused for a moment.


	16. Didn't Say Goodbye

Chapter 14: Didn't say goodbye

Sanji stood up and walked away from the injured boy. As soon as he walked away Mika ran over to Kai's aid. She cradled him in her arms slightly rocking back and forth. He looked to the sky as for four columns of the Negación descends from the sky, enveloping Aizen and the other three traitors. A huge Garganta opens in the sky above the Sōkyoku, and two Menos Grande peer out of it, with at least a dozen others.

Sanji pulls something out of his pocket and tosses it to Kai. It lands a few inches from Mika's foot. "I have no need for it." Sanji said as he ascended into the sky. "Until we meet again, Kai." Was the last thing he heard before losing consciousness.

Kai woke up to the sound of screaming. The sky was a deep red and black rose petals fell from the sky. "Who are you?" The voice was quiet, raspy, but it sounded childlike as well. He turned around to see a boy covered in blood, wearing a white blood stained kimono. The boy covered in blood, wearing a white blood stained kimono. The boy looked up and smiled. Kai jumped and backed away. "Will you play with me?" The boy held up his hand to him. Kai closed his eyes again and set his head down in his lap.

"Kai? Kai?" His eyes snapped open to see Mika sitting down looking at him with a worried expression. Her knees were brought up to her chin. "Are you okay?" She frowned when he looked at her with half dead eyes. "Nao and the captains agreed that you should stay here for at least a month to make sure that you aren't a threat to them and others. But Ichigo and his friends are leaving today. He wanted to see you, before they left."

Kai turned his head to the doorway to see Ichigo standing in the doorway. "Heard you weren't coming back with us." He plopped down next to him and Mika left. "Nao told me they'd teach you how to use your zanpaktou and how to stay in control." Kai still said nothing and Ichigo's left eye twitch. He raised his fist and brought it down on his head hard." Kai sat up and rubbed his head. Ichigo grabbed the front of his robe and shook him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Just because you've been betrayed doesn't mean you have the right lay around and mope all day! Get your ass up and introduce yourself!"

Once Ichigo stopped shaking him, his head bobbed forward then fell backwards as he lost consciousness. "Hey, Kai!" He shook him lightly to try and wake him up. "O man Mika's gonna kill me." Suddenly a chill ran up his spine as an evil aura suddenly appeared behind him. "Ichigo." In fear he slowly turned his head to see Mia surrounded by a dark purple aura. She glared down at Ichigo. "What did you do to Kai?" Ichigo laughed nervously, until Mika punched him in the back of the head.

"You idiot! He's still recovering." She then stomped on his head. "I'm sorry, okay? I just hated seeing Kai like this." She stopped attacking and looked at him. He sat up and looked at her while rubbing his head. "He's always smiling when we see each other. He could make the saddest moments seem like the best. No matter the outcome he always brings a smile to everyone's face." She looked from Ichigo to Kai, who was still unconscious. "At the sokyoku I watched him experience pain. More emotional than physical. I thought that his resilience would help him revert back to his old self. But then I came here. His eyes were completely void of life. All I see now is the physical appearance of what was my best friend." He looked at Kai and clenched his fist. "But, I won't give up on him. I'll keep trying until he comes back."

"Ichigo." He looks up at her. "I'll make sure that when you see him again. He'll be back to his old self. I don't know him as well as you do, but I know how you feel about each other. I won't let your friendship end like this. But you both need time to grow and understand. I think Nao feels the same way." Ichigo nods and looks at Kai one last time. "Oh, Ichigo…" Mika said in a sing-song voice causing him to turn around. He jumped when he saw the creepy, predatory smile on her face. She oved closer to his ear and whispered. "I know what you two did before seven days before you got here." Her face turned bright red from embarrassment, and she just giggled. "You're too cute. I won't tell. So what are you two gonna do?" Mika asked sitting in front of him. "I….shouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure you aren't the only one who thinks that?" He looks at her with a puzzled expression. "Your friendship is much too precious to throw away. He doesn't want to ruin such a strong bond."

"He doesn't?" Mika shook her head. "Reading minds is a curse of mine. But, yes that's how he feels. Maybe you guys can talk about it when he gets back, but in the meantime your friends are waiting for you." She watched him stand up and leave. She then looked down at Kai and tapped his forehead. Kai's eyes slowly opened and he sat up to look at Mika. "Where's Ichigo?"

"Just missed him. He's going home now." Kai jumped to his feet and ran out the door. Mika smiled. 'I hoped that would liven him up some.' On his way there he tripped and fell on his face quite a few times. Kai brushed off the pain and kept running until he reached the senkaimon. By the time he reached the senkaimon, it was too late. "Kai, you're awake." He paid their words no mind. 'I never got to say goodbye.'


End file.
